


Drip

by sterling_schreibt



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Explicit Drug Use, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Light BDSM, explicit violence, water sports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-31
Updated: 2019-05-31
Packaged: 2020-03-30 23:17:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19037536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sterling_schreibt/pseuds/sterling_schreibt
Summary: On the upper West Coast, somewhere in Orange County, a businessman of dubious repute and his number one working girl are celebrating their day off.





	Drip

The black satin sheets gleamed under the strobe light, giving off the illusion of twitching vines and roots, or maybe writhing mambas, coiling and slithering aimlessly about to provide a most dangerous nest for anyone mindless enough to enter. It was, Rick thought, the perfect setting for a binge, and Maxx' sway was just a tad too loose to be entirely convincing. She was wearing some lacy red number that would have been to small for a high school freshman, but somehow she made it hers, like she made him hers, too many times; and did he really care? If he was honest with himself, Rick knew he'd shed an honest tear if he ever found her cut up in an alley.  
He prepared their debauchery as meticulous as a neurosurgeon, making sure the doors were locked, the blow and booze and syringes were mounted and open and full by the time he unplugged from work. He could afford this once every few weeks, and while it cost more than an Arabian prince' wedding, it wasn't witnessed by anyone but himself, a pimp, and his favorite whore.

She was already splayed on her back, laughing up at him with dilated pupils and shiny lips, two red glossy muscles beckoning him closer. Her hair was purposely messy, long enough for a good full hand; right now it was a chestnut halo around her almost ghostly pale face.  
He stood at the edge of the bed, an open white shirt and timeless black slacks and loafers, marvelling at her playful submission. When they got fucked up together, they always left streaks, scars, blood all over the other, yet the instant - the quiet before the storm - seemed so dangerously relaxed. Rick finished his glass and crawled over to her, inhaling the mingled scents of perfume, sweat, her lipstick and the sweet sighs of champagne and E.

"What're you gonna do to me, Sir?" she whispered into his ear, and he felt a wave of goosebumps crawl from his neck down over his chest and arms. Though he liked to think himself in total control, it was here where his power was rendered useless the most, by pure want and its enhancing little aids that lined the shelves and trays. They glittered invitingly in the bowls of marble and over the top decorated mugs and dishes, the wood carvings akin to totem poles a meagre but macabre warning which they both gladly ignored.

"I'm gonna make you fuckin' scream, sweetheart," he purred back, one ringed hand already wandering up over her breasts to close around her neck. Her master had had an arduous day, and the release he craved wouldn't be provided by a hard ride or a quick fuck over the table - if she wasn't as drained by the end of this as he was, he might just have to kill someone. 

He enjoyed ripping the dress that had cost more than a teacher's annual salary, and he enjoyed spitting on her décolleté, rubbing his saliva so her bouncing tits would shine under the strobes and his hands wrapped easier around that swan-like neck of hers.

"Oh, Daddy - please be careful," Maxx rasped, whimpering already as her own hands protected two perky breasts. "Please, don't hurt me."

It was a game, but he loved it, because she was an excellent actress and he a director who got the performance he needed, to get hard and aching, and to get mad at her for even daring to suggest her begging meant shit to him.

"Are you s-"

She'd been able to speak two sentences without being interrupted, but when her pretty mouth opened again, Rick's hand flung across her soft cheek with the harsh movement of a bear trap snapping shut, and again he went, forth and back twice, until big pearly tears sneaked from the corners of her eyes down and ebbed away in the sheets, leaving grimy stains of make-up on her temples.

"Did I say you could fuckin' speak?" Rick bellowed, fumbling with the buckle of his sleek black belt before pulling his slacks and briefs to his knees. He was half-hard, but his anger made up for his slowness when he grabbed her head and forced her on her elbows.

"You know what your mouth is good for, you fuckin' whore."

He mumbled the words as if addressing Maxx in itself was a task that required too much effort. The bumping bass that was thudding in the background like a heart pumping gallons of blood through the chamber they'd been locked into, and their literal echochamber allowed no thoughts beyond the physical unravelling of one another. If Rick wanted to keep her subdued, he had to work for it.

As of yet, she willingly opened her mouth for him, sucking his dick like she'd been told it was the last thing she'd get between her teeth for a week. Her honest eagerness had him throbbing, knuckles white as he forced himself into her throat. The gagging was almost a relief to hear, a return to normalcy after a brief absence during a momentary challenge.

While he roughly fucked her mouth, her small hands held onto his muscular back, Rick contemplated about his first big hit, and where to take it; she'd have to be fed too. There was no fun in fucking a zombie, and he knew Maxx became ravenous with a little coke. Maybe he'd fuck it into her a little, although there was a good chance of a total shut down, and with her, Rick really wanted to avoid that.

He withdrew, glistening strings of spit and precum slowly dripping from her puffy lips and his cock, and he quickly pushed her back against the mattres, angling for a small sugar bowl. It was his favorite storage for his personal stash of Columbian gold, woodden with a little handle that served as a spoon.

"Hold still!" he ordered, grunting as he bent over her, whimpering little bird, crying and pinkish welts rising from her cheekbones. The line he drew was a thick and long one, a hit that'd get him to become the beast he needed to be for a solid half hour. If he survived that, there was more to come.

Maxx shook a little which earned her a glowing glare, and glanced down at the powder. It look alienish like ground up bones. To Rick, they were diamonds from another world, here to make him forget about his increasing bodily limits, and to lift Maxx to her own, so that they could dance together. When he bent over her naked body to first run his nostril and then his tongue along the trail he'd laid, he saw stars explode behind his closed lids. Maxx' were widening, her mewling in pleasure at the wetness of his tongue had her squirm beneath his hunched and huffing frame.

She pushed herself up against him for a kiss, hungrier and needier than her formerly cowering form had suggested, and she was able to collect a decent amount of nerve-numbing powder from lapping at his with her own tongue, sucking and biting along the way. Rick let it happen, feeling his pulse first slow down in anticipation, and then hammer away in his chest. He was stronger than her, stronger than ten of her, and the way he grabbed her and pushed her on her belly made her squeal in delight. She loved animal Rick, because animal Rick never listened when she cried, and because animal Rick's cock fucked her so hard she bled.

To him it was bordering on insulting the way she took position, ready and anticipating the blow; it had become routine. And if there was one thing Rick couldn't stand, it was no longer being a novelty, a jack-in-the-box. He needed to be unreadable.

Grabbing his belt from the bed, he quickly tied it around a protesting (but already slurring) Maxx, her wrists above her head, and he kicked her legs apart with his knees in a way he knew would leave ugly bruises and the dull kind of pain that'd be uncomfortable for days. Good.

A second line was drawn between her prominent shoulder blades, and Maxx whined, begged for him to share. Please, daddy, but daddy wasn't there anymore, daddy had gone to shoot hookers in the head and collect gold from their fingers and teeth.

When Rick finally plunged into the burning slickness of her pussy, he feared he might just waste his first load simply because of how enhanced she felt. He felt her dripping folds clench around him, unwilling to let him go, and her complains turned into appreciate moans and swears. That was a lot better, but he tugged at the belt-cuffs anyways, just as a quick reminder whose pleasure she served.

"Harder, daddy, please, I n-need-it-Rick-please-!"

Her voice was raspy and desperate, and she weakly pushed back to swallow more of him. He met her encouragement with a hard thrust, several of which later he had them in a joined and breathless rhythm. Their gasps and exclamations were as sporadic as her contracting walls, her spasms and his own more vicious hits. He'd come in her, he had decided, nice and sharp, in a way taking his lines since he'd done some off of her. It seemed fair to his coke-addled brain, poetically so, as he grabbed her hips and relished in the unbearably great feeling of emptying himself into the orifice carved and chiseled for his cock.

"God-fuck-king-hell-Maxx!"

His jaw clenched, teeth bared as he toppled over, heaving and growling as the last spurts left him, quivering with a weakness he loathed to share.

Maxx had him on his back so quickly he could barely register his head hitting one of the pillows. His softening cock felt cool, drenched with their mingled cum; his whore had writhed out of her restrains, sleek and beautiful and terrifying. Her tits still shone with sweat, nipples red (not red enough though, he hadn't been biting them enough, Rick thought) like her pouty lips. Her eyes looked black to him, any trace of human had slipped her, because in the end was she not his succubus? The one literally sucking the life out of him, leaving him panicked and desperate, hopelessly addicted to the smell of her wet cunt? It was her who had him, not the other way around.

She had grabbed a full glass and took a sip, letting it drawl from her mouth and run over her upper body. Once it had reached her nipples, she loomed over him, coaxing him up to suck the delicious golden drops from her, feeding on her in a way only she could make him. The rest of the liquor ended on his face, stinging and blinding him while that snakey tongue of hers went to clean daddy up, whispering promises none of which had ever crossed Rick's mind.

"More?" she hissed, devilish in her diction while the tip of her strawberry tongue dipped into his ear as if to infest him with a sickness from which he wasn't going to recover. Rick could feel her wet pussy agaist his sternum, the pressing of her firm thighs on each side of him, and the warm little hands with nails that raked down his chest because he took too long to respond.

Cursing, howling almost, he nodded, yes, of course he wanted more, even though his legs no longer worked and his brain tried to squeeze itself out through his nostrils.

From somehwere, she fed him a spoonful of caviar and an olive, keeping the martini for herself. Maxx had the audacity to rub herself against his shaven body, the nub of her clit teasing against his pecs.

"High roller?" she giggled, as if she hadn't seen his tattoo a thousand times before, and the mockery stang worse than her nails. He came back then, big hands slapping hers away, holding her by the shoulders and drawing her small frame down so he could slip back inside her. The comforting snugness, clashing with her almost icy mouth on his nipples, got him hard, and she rolled her hips down against him, sighing like she'd been waiting to sit on his lap for too long.

He concurred, holding her in an embrace that kept her covered and away from grabbing what she oughtn't grab, but her weight pressed against his abdomen, with an aim that made him meet her look. He reached out for another drink, something vaguely fruity but chemical, and she cocked her head.

"Daddy?", she whispered into his mouth, grinding down while her hands gently drew patterns on his lower back, "Daddy, I'm too full. You put too much into me."

"Is that so?" Rick drawled back, sucking on her lips until she flinches. The coppery taste made his pupils dilate and the sting made her eyes water, but she nodded, affirmative, she was so full and it was all daddy's fault.

"I can't hold it-"

The squirming didn't help in the slightest, Rick noticed, and he also noticed that the few drops had escaped him by pressure of her body. She was actively manipulating him into becoming a culprit and he was not having it. There was a familiar twinkle in her eyes, the half-bashful, half-mischievous glint coming from those dark brown eyes that told him it was already too late for either participant.

He felt the surge of warm wetness pour over his cock amid loud and whiny moans of lust and relief while her piss pooled in his lap, soaking the sheets underneath his thighs and ass, and then the surprised wince when he joined her, knowing that if he wanted too, he could oddly hurt her.

"Daddy, no - daddy, I'm too full already, please s-s-stop!"

She sobbed, hammering her little fists against his chest, and Rick let her, a satisfied grunt when he felt his own juices run down his cock in a new wave of heat, joining her puddle.

Maxx was beet-red, hiccuping cutely, when one of her balled hands reached his nose, waking him from the squishy bubble of shared taboo. The pang of pain that heatened his face and the quickly filling nostrils, gushing over snarling lips and exposed white teeth snapped Rick right out of his moment of mollification.

"FUCK YOU!"

"FUCK YOU!!"

Her rebuttal came followed shortly by him having her on her back again, fucking his piss and actual precum into her slick pussy, relishing in every sloshing sound they made together. His warm blood was dripping from his chin onto her face and neck; she spat it right back at him with every violent stroke he completed. Like this he wasn't hurting her per se, but with both his hands around her wrists, mindlessly pounding her with all his might, Rick was able to make her wince.

"Daddy - oh God - Daddy, please, more, more-"

Oh, he'd give her more alright. Collecting blood and spit from her face - which admittedly made her look the fucking warrior queen that she was, and his cock twitched hard at that notion - the pimp rubbed that mix between her perky breasts and slid up to fuck those just as angrily as he had with her pussy. Maxx tried to press her chin against her chest, opening her mouth for more, but Rick didn't intend on coming too soon again.

Fucking her tits was supposed to be the very peak of humiliation after literally filling her with waste, but it slowly lost its pizzaz, the drug wearing off quicker yet. Maxx begged him for more, and so he strangled her, then suddenly propped her on her knees and reached behind him to spoon five little bumps on his damp chest.

"Snort it," he commanded lazily, "and blow me."

The belt found its way around her neck and he held her like a dog on a leash, making sure she ate all of her little treats, then running a wet thumb along the residue and stuffing it between her lips.

When her energy surged again - with a little delay they overcame by way of fluourescent blue shots and a prepped pipe - she wrestled him onto the mattress with both legs in a vice around his slim hips; he didn't mind, but he felt like an idiot for blindly poking his cock towards the general vicinity of her hole, or holes.

He could certainly remind her of his previous demand, but he loved her wild, and slammed her body with heavy arms off of him, crawling on top of her to keep her from moving.

As always, it escalated before either participant was aware, and soon he'd split her temple, but that was okay because she'd flat-out kicked his ribs, leaving him retching and holding his stomach. Rick could take a lot, and Maxx was paid to get pummeled in bed, but it hurt his ego, and that hurt more than the throbbing muscles and bruised skin. Straddling the little lady, Rick worked her face with closed backhands and vicious fists until she tapped out, beautiful gore crusting her face.

He hadn't broken anything but skin, and while his eyes were swelling shut, he was railing her hard into the carpet - apparently they'd left the bed.

When he came too, aching from his pulsing head to his sprained ankle, she was sucking him off downright tenderly.

"I promised, Daddy," she mumbled, shakily patting his blue thigh. 

Rick almost told her he loved her then.


End file.
